War Journal: Torch's Tale
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Meet Torch, Foot solider in General Flippy's army. Read as he fights battles, looses friends, makes alies, and falls in love with someone he shouldnt. Please Review! War Oc's welcome, or any Oc's for that matter!
1. The beginning

Heart pounding, I tripped through the thick grasses. The rain forest was fogged and humid. I had lost track of the rest of the squad hours ago. Reuger, my Commander, best friend and father figure trekked behind me. I called again, hoping someone from camp might here us before someone else did. Reuger sighed, I heard the thud of his rifle as he let it fall to the ground and he sat down quietly. I turned, my jacket rubbing uncomforatbly on my quills.

"Torch, I'm not sure how much longer we can go on like this, We ran out of water, food and our sleeping gear is soaked. And plus" The skunk looked at him sadly "I have to Pee!" The black and red skunk whined pitafully.

I raised an eyebrow. The red skunk was sitting on the forest floor, sitting on his fluffy tail. I realized that Reuger's dark fur barely stood out in the fog, but his Bright, crimson stripes stood out like a black cat in snow. With a sigh, I guessed that my own charcoal fur also hid well, but my stomache and quills also stood out.

I looked back at Reuger, and began to chuckle. Getting a weird look and a head tilt from Reuger, i told him what i thought was funny.

"Reuger, Your a Commander! Im just a foot soldier! Why are YOU complaining too me? I should be complaning to you!" Reuger looked at me blankly for a moment. I hoped he thought it was funny as well. I was still unsure, untill he started to laugh.

Reuger has a laugh that could make a Hyena jelouse. Reuger knew when a joke was good, even when it wasnt. Thats why he was so liked at camp. I couldnt help but to laugh along.

I never noticed how loudly we were laughing untill i was poked in the back with the barrel of a rifle.

Wipping around, I held one of my quills like a dagger, ready to defend myself from my attacker, only to notice with a start, it was the General.

He stood there, rifle pointed between my eyes. He looked pissed. His Light yellow eyes narrowed as i gasped in surprise, which sent Reuger into another laughing fit. The General's light green fur shown in the foggish light, making his face shadowed with anger.

Reuger stood up and soluted "Afternoon General Flippy! We were on our way to rendevou with the rest of the squad" Reguer reported, his tail begining to twitch. Flippy looked us over, ditaste at our ragged uniforms, unpolished guns, non clean knives.

"Your laughing would have woken the dead, Your aware camp is right over this hill, right?" Flippy said, a smile begining to form. Reguer and i looked down in embarassment. Neither had none it was that close.

"Well come on, ya morons, its diner time!" Flippy laughed. He headed back into the ferns, leading us back toward camp, and a fantastic meal of beans and cornbread.

Sitting on the meal stump, i watched the workings of camp. I watched a purple and green raccoon wrapping bandages around a light yellow cats arm. Another porcupine with his quills put in a mohawk speaking to a civit, who was washing the cooking pot. A light green and blue squirrel was talking quietly to a grey and purple dog.

I turned to another corner of camp watching a light green deer helping set up a tent with a purple otter, and a dark brown bat. A light orange Cat prowled the edges, checking on everyone, while a light blue badger tuned a guitar. A red and purple hedgehog spoke quietly with Reuger, while Flippy sat, polishing his gun. A parrot was humming a tune with a tan and black coyote. A green Chameleon chatted about weapons with a small dusty grey mouse, not far away from where I sat.

I sighed, noticing the decrease in numbers. We had retreated from a battle a few days ago. We had lost my closest friend, Bubble, to the Tiger general. I felt my spines bristle at the thought of that one handed bastard, gloating over the death of my comrades. Luckily, we had killed a great number of his army. Oh how i wished i could...

"Whats wrong Torch?" The voice was smooth as ice, and drizzled in honey. I turned around to see the most beautiful lamb in the world. Her fur was a lite violet color and her hair was as white as fresh snow.

"Noth... Noth... Nothing Lammy" I stutured, i knew she knew i crushed on her. She grinned.

"Well, if nothings wrong, i'll be on my way" Lammy smiled at me. My heart melt like a piece of choclate hit with a flame thrower. I watched her walk away. Someone nuddged m shoulder. I looked up to see the green squirrel with blue markings. She grinned at me.

"You and Lammy, Huh Torch?" Twitchy nuddged me again. I pushed her hard.

"Go away you stupid squirrel, im day dreaming!" I snapped as Twitchy walked away, shrugging. The sun was begging to set, i deided to call it a day and head to bed.

Walking into the tent, Reuger was climbing into bed on the top bunk. A grey dog, Dubble, and Bubble fraternal twin brother, climbed in underneath him. The Light green deer, Pine, slept on the floor.

"Night everyone!" I flopped onto my bunk, sending quills flying off and onto Pine. Reuger and Dubble began laughing as Pine stated picking quills out of his bed.

"Dammit Torch! Every single night!" The Green and grey deer snapped.

I shrugged and closed my eyes. Letting the sleep wash over my tired body.

Dubble looked at Torch and Exchanged a glance at Reuger.

"That Porcupine snores like a chain saw!" Reuger laughed at the comment.

"I know, right?"


	2. Meet The newbies

I rolled over in bed. My quills stuck to the sheets. I snarled as I struggled free to myself. Damn army, no setting out "quill proof" sheets, beds, and blankets. I flipped over and fell to the hard packed earth. But I didn't land on the dirt floor, I landed on a Very angry deer.

"What the hell, Torch! Just cause you get stuck EVERY MORNING, does not mean you have to land on me EVERY MORNING" Pine snapped, hatred over whelming.

"Well i think you like it!" I grinned at Pine. I got off of him

"Why do you say that?" The Light green deer said, head tilted, a blush going on his cheeks. I looked at him and laughed.

"Cause we such a big tent, and you sleep in the same place everynight"

I looked the green deer in the eye and heard a rustle behind me. Turning around I watched Kurt roll out of bed, too.

"Can you two babies keep it quiet? There are others trying to sleep too!" He snarled. "Now Torch, Get Your charcoal butt over here and get this pillow out of my quills!" Kurt turned aroud to show a pillow stuck in the middle of his back.

Laughing, I walked over to him and yanked it off. Turning around myself, Kurt ripped my Blanket off my own back. pine stood there watching.

"Glad im not some prickle puss porcupine!" He said, turning his back on them. Exchanging looks, Kurt and I tackled Pine and brought him to the ground. we rolled around like that for a few minuets untill we broke up panting. I looked up to see Reuger standing there, arms crossed.

We all shot up and stood before Reuger, saluting.

"SIR" We said in unison. Reuger shook his head, grinning.

"Everyone, we have some new recruits coming, to beef up our forces, Torch, your going to introduce them to others around the camp" Reguer stated. I sighed. Introducing newbies was the worst job in camp. All the intros and evrything.

"Well lets go, i hear the truck comin right now!" We followed Reuger out of the tent. What I saw amazed me. A Passenger helicopter sat in the middle of camp.

Kurt looked at Reuger blankly.

"I thought you said TRUCK!" He said, surprised. Reuger shrugged and walked up to the side door. Knocking twice, the door slammed open.

A snow white cat walked into the sun light, her light grey eyes narowed. She wore a grey army jacket and a black shirt with tan pants. She covered her eyes and called into the plane. She walked down the stairs and saluted General Flippy.

"Sir, My name is Rose! General Firestorm sent me and the few members of my squad to help you out down here!" Flippy Saluted her back and She walked away. More then likely to set up her tent.

"Ma'm My name's Torch, im suposed to show you and your squad around camp" I said, when i caught with the white she-cat.

She nodded and stood behind me, her tail twitching. A black cat jumped out of the plane, her eyes were emerald green, she also wore the same grey jacket as Rose. She completly ignored flippy and ran to meet Rose.

Glancing at Me "Wassup, the names Thorn, im Rose's sister" she saluted with a wink. Glancing at both of the cats, i noticed that they were very identical. I turned to hear a commotian by the plane door. Some blue animal was wrestling with Sergent Dubble. He had Quills like a porcpine, but looked like a bear. His quills were bright red, like my own, but he was pale blue. He had a marking on his stomach that i couldnt make out. Flippy and Reuger pulled the two appart and sent the porcubear over to my small group.

"Hi, my names Prickly, I am a Porcubear." He said saluting "Are you Torch?" I nodded. He grinned at me. I looked at the plane to see two more figres step out. One a pretty panther and the other a Muscular Longhorn steer. Both walked up to me.

"My names Midnight" she bowed. Her fur was short and shiny, darker then Thorns. Her Army Jacket was black cameo, she also wore blue jeans and combat boots. She had a large scar that crossed over her eyes.

The steer looked at him and sucked in air, inflating his chest

"I am Longhorn the Mighty Texan Steed. I am powerful and can pin you to the ground in seconds!" His voice was deep and gravelly. Flexing his muscles he grinned at me.

Reuger walked up at that moment.

"Well Torch, what are you waiting for, show them around! Reuger walked away laughing. I looked at my mini group.

"well, lets go!" I walked off with the group following.


	3. Bullets, Beans and cornbread

here is ch 3! Wow, 2nd ch in a day. again review if anything is wrong!

* * *

I stood there, it has been a few days since the newbies had arrived. They had settled down a little. Reuger says there may be a few more coming soon. We had lost a solider on accident. Pricky had forgotten about the safety on his rifle and had shot it into the crowd while cleaning it. It killed coin, the parrot.

Flippy did nothing about it but warn Pricky to check the safety a little more often. Pricky was a reasonable guy. I had a lot in common, A drunk dad and what not. I learned that the mark on his chest was from his father running him over with a car. I felt sorry for the guy.

Reuger told everyone that our camp location was known by the enemy. That a spy was in the camp. Kurt told me he belives it might be the White Tiger, Zazzle, but I'm not sure. She seems nice and all.

I sat on my stump, my gear was already packed in a forty pound bag that sat next to me. I watched the ongoings of camp. I loved to judge what happened and stuff. Funny things happened, you just need to know where to look.

I gazed quietly around. I watched the depressed Coyote, Swindle, mope around at the lost of his singing partner. I watched sister cats, Rose and Thorn, take down their tent. I saw Reuger making tonight's meal of Beans and cornbread. Twitchy was speaking to Clove, a green and purple raccoon medic, about how cute Dubble was in his apron while Reuger ordered him around. The purple otter, Mystik, sat on the opposite side of camp, telling a story about a Pirate to a few of the younger soldiers. And Flippy was speaking to another medic.

Today was not the day for fun. Everyone dreaded the move. It meant hours of walking over dangerous terrain, shooting at animals that want you for dinner. Slapping mosquito's, dying in the heat. This was going to be fun.

Lammy walked past, talking with Kurt, i couldn't pick up their conversation, but i think they we're talking about me.

There was a sudden loud bang. Everyone turned to see Thorn holding her rifle at the ground. Dubblestood there, shivering in fear. A bullet mark on the ground at his feet. I ran up right as Reuger and Flippy got there.

"What the Hell Thorn! You could have killed that dog! What Were you thinking!" Reuger snarled. I had never seen his get so pissed. He was usually a mellow skunk. But now. He was enraged. never should comrades shoot at each other.

Thorn looked at Reuger with a look. "He was trying to get as Rose, Like that Bastard, Pedo bear." She said with a sniff. Reuger almost exploded.

"That is NO reason to shoot at your COMRADES!" He snapped. "You could have killed a higher ranking solider! Command could have you EXECUTED" Thorn looked away. knowing she had over reacted. All she had done was try to protect her sister.

Reuger was still frothing when he did something he didn't want. He sprayed. The camp recoiled from the commander. The stench was overwhelming. Thorn's eyes stung and began to water. She lept back and crashed into Flippy, who wore a gas mask. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her into his tent and shut the flap.

I walked up to Reuger, once the smell had gone away. His cheeks were redder then my spikes.

"You okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope, not at all. How embarrassing do you think that was. Yelling at a foot solider, and then spraying in front of my peers." The grey skunk put his head in his hands. Not knowing what to do, i patted his back.

"It's okay Reuger,how many times do you think I've shot my quills and stabbed someone? The answer is very often" I hoped he wouldn't remember porcupines couldn't shoot their quills, and that it was a myth.

"Really?" He looked at me sadly.

"Yeah man. Now lets go eat some Beans and cornbread, I love me some Beans and cornbread. Beans and cornbread is all i want to eat for the rest of my life." Reuger chuckled at this.

"Yeah, Beans and cornbread are pretty awesome." at that we walked off toward the food tent where everyone was gathering.

"Hey! Watch out! Its a SKUNK! Back off and don't make him scared!" the crowd was laughing at that wise ass. I saw it to be a Light purple cat. Looking to make sure nobody saw, i "tripped" and landed quill first on the cat.

Screeching in pain, it ran off to pick twenty quills out of his face and stomach. Show that pest who he's messing with. I walked back over to Reuger and fist bumped.

"You know i should report you for injuring a comrade, but I think i might forget this" He chuckled.

Later:

We had been walking for hours. Flippy probably had know idea where we were headed. I saw him, a few rows ahead. His jacket was smooth and clean, while we all wore dirty, ripped clothing. Midnight stalked up to my side.

"Torch, anyidea how much longer this will be?" She said her eyes glazed with fatigue.

"Sorry Midnight, i have no idea what so ever, I don't even think Flippy knows where we're going." I said blankly. I could hear fatigue creeping up my body and into my chest. Midnight groaned and melted into the shadows.

I looked up to see the moon beginning to rise.

"Well that's great" I muttered quietly to myself. I saw swindle not far away. He seemed to be sniffing the air. His tail twitched as he switched from side to side. I saw a few other dogs, wolves, and foxes begin sniffing to. I watched Swindles fur rise along his shoulders. Moving quickly to his side, i noticed he was muttering to a silver and cream fox.

"Swindle, what do you smell" I asked, fear beginning to creep over the army. Swindle looked me in the eye and opened his mouth too speak. Until the shot sounded echoed around the woods.

Swindle's eyes narrowed to pinpricks and blood gurgled at his lips. He looked panicked for a moment, until he fell on me. His body was limp as I let it drop to the ground. The bullet wound was large. Right over his heart. The wound gushed blood onto the earth. Staining the leaves red.

I looked up and saw him standing there. A single Sniper sitting in the tree. His long blue tail wrapped around the branch. His bright blue color shown brightly by tee dark brown tree trunk. His cream muzzle lifted to show two rows of dagger sharp teeth. A rifle shot later andhe was face first in the ground. I Had shot him right between the eyes. There was scream as more blue tiger came from nowhere they swarmed over the edge of the tree line and rushed toward our small group. Flippy's eyes narrowed.

Holding up his sword, he screeched "CHARGE" and we did.

* * *

Beans and cornbread is a reference from Tosh.0, that's why its mentioned so much. Beans and cornbread will be mentioned in every chapter!


	4. Bloodied Roses

The crash of bodies swept me along, the bloodlust was already pumping through the army. My Quills bristled at the thought of revenging Bubble. I would rip thier eyes out with a spoon! I looked around the rushing army. A few people away, Midnight ran holding a weapon i haven't seen in battle for awile. A deadly looking sword called a Katana.

It glissened in the moonlight. I shivered, never wanting to see that weapon coming toward me. Reuger ran in front along side Flippy. Reuger had a knife in one hand, and his rifel in the other. Flippy ran with his Bowie knife in hand and his pistol at his side. Rise and Thorn ran side by side, screeching bloody murder. Thorns eye's where alite with the anticipation of the kill.

I saw my first victem. His markings were a deeper blue and he had a white face. His lips were drawn back to show his dagger fangs. I lunged at him, pulling my knife out from a pocket inside my jacket. I felt the Tigers knife slash at my chest as I swang wildly at him. The yelp I heard and the splash of warmth on my cheek told me i hit the jugular vein.

Leaping over him I continued on, slashing and cutting. I received many wounds, some wore then others. Alittle bit away, I saw Dubble fall to the ground. He clutched his chest and yanked a knife out from between his ribs. His teeth gritted as blood quickly wheled up beneath his paws.

Rushing over to his side, he was clutching the knife in his paw. His shivering was non stop.

"Dubble! Dubble, can you hear me? I'm going to call a medic" I tried to get him to focus on me, but Dubble kept staring off into the distance. His tail lay flat, unmoving as he labored for breath. I saw his ear twitch slightly as the Raccoon medic, Clove arrived.

She looked terrified. Blood was pumping out of Dubble, I had to get back to the fight. I was needed. Standing up i walked back into the fray, Gun pointed at the tiger commander. I aimed, trying to focus through the scope.

The pain was blinding. I felt the knife enter my body, right in my lower back. I turned seeing a Tiger solider grinning at me. He never heard the sound i loved the most. The twang of a Bow.

The arrow point ripped through the Tigers forehead, so that it was visable to me. The cat dropped to the ground to see Kurt, Bow still poised. I gave him a grateful look and turned back to fighting.

Rose and Thorn were fighting side by side, knives drawn toward an enemy. They didnt need help. I saw a Pale grey rabbit, bravely fighting to Tiger males, twice her size. The rabbit, Amber, looked like she needed the most help. I turned to help her, until Prickly rolled in front of me. He wrestled with another large fighter.

I helped rip the Blue cat of him, and held him for Prickly to finish off. With a quick slice to the Heart, the tiger was dead, lying in a puddle of blood. Prickly nodded quickly, saying thanks and ran off to help A bat.

I turned back toward Amber, only to turn away from the sight. Her intestines had been ripped out through her stomach and her decapitated head had rolled ten feet away. I turned my back to see a solider backed against a tree. I didn't remember seeing if before, and thought he could be a reinforcemet from a nearby camp.

The fighter appered to be an incect, he had Black fuzz with yellow around his mouth and a small black patch under his chin and he had a yellow hands and yellow feet. He was fighting with a weapon i didn't know. He ripped the Tigers face and stabbed him with a bowie knife.

The Bee was joined by a Spider, who was a dark black and had Eight solid red eyes and fangs that reach over his bottem lip. He also had a small white heart shaped birth mark on his neck, and Long white bangs that covered a few of his eyes. with a flash, both vanished into the fray.

It had been a couple hours, the battle had ended. The clearing was piled with the dead of both sides. The grass was soaked with blood, and in some spots, made the ground mushy because it turned to mud.

Reuger, who had a cut that covered his eye, had told me to check on the survivors. I had learned that the Bee was named Everett, or Cuzz, and the spider was Spook, he didnt give me his real name. Cuzz was following a few feet behind me, Spook had went else where, seeing if the medics needed help.

I spotted Kurt standing on a mini hill. His back was turned toward me and his usally perfect mohawk, was flat and messy and covered in blood. Turning, he watched me walk up the hill. His face was solem and he crossed his arms behind his back and looked down the other side of the hill. Reaching the top of the hill, i was what he was looking at.

Thorn was lying in the middle of a semi-circle of dead tigers. Her jet black fur was stained red. Rose was kneeling next to her, head down. I gasped, seeing Thorn was slowly dying, there was nothing the medics could do. Clove sat beside Rose, a paw on her shoulder. I raced down the hill, Kurt followed closely, Cuzz stayed at the top of the hill, looking uncomfortable.

Rose looked at me, tears running down her white stained red fur, mixing with her sisters blood.

"Torch... she's ... dying..." The white cat wimpered. Thorn looked at me. her eyes beginning to glaze over. Looking back at her sister, she whisperd something. We leaned in closer to hear.

"Rose. No matter what, always keep calm, try and look at the world positivly" She coughed, blood splattered her uniform "No matter what, you will always be my sister, and i will love you always" she whispered, her voice barely auidable. Rose began to cry louder.

"Thorn! Please don't leave me. I don't want to loose you again!" She put her head on her sisters chest.

"I will always be with you, dear sister. Never forget, i died protecting you, and out country" With this last scentance, Thorn laid her head back. Her breathes became more shallow untill, at last, she took one deep breath, and was gone. Rose threw her head back and began to wail. The white cat sat next to her sister and let all the feelings out. She would never hear her sister's rare laugh, nor whould she see the happy glint as she pulled a knife on someone.

I sat cross legged next to Rose. The white cat was shivering so I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rose Looked me in the eye and sniffed.

Looking at the small group around us, we leanded down and picked Thorn up. The time had come to make camp, and send these fallen soliders back home.

Reuger, Kurt, Prickly and I sat on a hollow log. Reuger was sniffling quietly as he wrote down the list of dead.

Thorn, Amber, Dubble, Twitchy, Kassen, Siv, Fallow, Feli, Matt, Kogy, SilverFlash, Remmie, Kitt, Cassie, Shan, Pine, Kilo, Bishop, Pastel, Tigger, and Icy. I cringed as i read over the list. There were to many who had died this night. To many who would never see home again. The wounded count was higher. Everyone had battle wounds. My own wounds consisted with a few bad cuts, and the stab wound through my stomach. The worst of all was an orange beaver. His arms had been slowly ripped off his body. He wasn't even a solider. He was the repairman.

Tonight, nobody ate thier beans and cornbread. No one was hungry. This was no win, the was a fail, and epic fail. Nobody whould sleep, except Flippy, he might.


End file.
